Ep. 5: Judgement Pirates
is the fifth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is a tribute to Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, featuring Doggie Kruger (DekaMaster), Marika "Jasmine" Reimon (DekaYellow) and Banban "Ban" Akaza (DekaRed) and the PatStriker vehicle. The episode was postponed one week due to the Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. Synopsis When Navi reveals that the next clue to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe is in the hands of the police, Captain Marvelous seeks out a police station only to be arrested by the Dekarangers. Plot After the GokaiGalleon crew discover via the latest intergalactic newspaper that their bounties have skyrocketed to 6,751,000 Zagin, with their captain not fazed by it, Navi's latest fortune tells them to look towards police for their next clue to obtain the Greatest Treasure. However, upon arriving to the nearest station while the others questioned if it's wise for them to enter, Captain Marvelous goes in and finds himself handcuffed by Officer Marika "Jasmine" Reimon of the SPD, who has been circulating wanted posters at the station and arrests him on the charge of piracy. While the others escape to the Gokai Galleon on his orders, Captain Marvelous manages to outrun the police before finding himself pursued by SPD chief Doggie Kruger, who easily defeats the pirate and confiscates his Mobirates. Before Kruger brings Captain Marvelous in, they accidentally stumble into a Zangyack scheme overseen by the Alienizer Buramudo to launch Subterranean Missiles to destroy every city on Earth in two hours. When their presence is discovered, Kruger is wounded as he manages to get Captain Marvelous out of harm's way. Though Captain Marvelous offers to help him, Kruger refuses to trust the pirate as he leaves him behind to stop the missile launch regardless of his injuries. Realizing how injured his captor is, Captain Marvelous saves the alien from the potential suicide mission and takes him to safety. With Captain Marvelous's sense of honor against all odds winning his trust, Kruger uncuffs the pirate and hands him back his Mobilates. Meanwhile, on their search for their captain, the other Gokaigers battle several Gormin and Sugormin units and defeat them by changing into the Go-Onger and Dairangers. By nightfall, Gokai Red rushes in and destroys the missile launching device in time before reuniting with his crew. Together, they change into the Dekarangers and defeat Buramudo. When Buramudo is enlarged, GokaiOh is formed to stop him from manually launching the one of the Subterranean Missiles, taking out some of the Zangyack fleet in the process. Kruger tells the Gokaigers they can now summon the Greater Power of the Dekarangers. Using the Dekaranger keys, they summon the Pat Striker from within GokaiOh. The Pat Striker drives around Buramudo and fires a barrage of lasers at him before returning to GokaiOh to reform Deka GokaiOh. Both Deka GokaiOh and Buramudo engage in an intense gun fight until Deka GokaiOh finishes off Buramudo with the Gokai Full Blast. The next morning, the Gokaigers escort a wounded Kruger when they are cornered by a police barricade. However, Officer Banban Akaza suddenly appears and notifies the alleged acts of piracy by the Gokaigers were proven to be a hoax instigated by the Zangyack Empire. Though the pirates are free to go as he takes Kruger, Ban warns Captain Marvelous not to abuse the Dekarangers' powers with a promise of personally hunting him down with less mercy as Kruger shown to the pirate. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Judgement Pirates: **Gokai Red - DekaRed **Gokai Blue - Go-On Blue, TenmaRanger, DekaBlue **Gokai Yellow - Go-On Yellow, KirinRanger, DekaYellow **Gokai Green - Go-On Green, ShishiRanger, DekaGreen **Gokai Pink - Go-On Black, HououRanger, DekaPink *All of the Gokai Changes in this episode are tied to teams whose mentors are not human. **Dairanger: Master Kaku of the Gorma (a race of beings who evolved alongside humanity). **Dekaranger: Doggie Kruger, a dog-like alien of planet Anubis who controls Earth's Dekabase. **Go-Onger: BOMPER, a robot from the Machine Braneworld. *Likewise, all three of the Red Rangers from these teams were notable as being hot-blooded warriors who would rush into battle without thinking ahead. Episode 05 - Go-Onger Change.png|Go-Onger Episode 05 - Dairanger Change.png|Dairanger Gokai Deka Change 05.png|Dekaranger Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 26, Ankh, the Ring, and Putting it All On. *When Gokai Yellow changes into Go-On Yellow, she uses the wheels on her arms as weapons, a tactic used in Power Rangers RPM, including Ranger Operator Series Yellow. This may have been a deliberate reference since RPM's executive producer Koichi Sakamoto directed this episode. *This episode was originally scheduled to air on March 13, 2011, but TV Asahi postponed the airing of this and several other television programs to air news coverage on the Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. *This is the first episode where a Final Wave finisher is not used.. Elements/Homages to Dekaranger *The title of this episode is similar to a Dekaranger title: it's actually entirely in English with the title written out in katakana and written out as two words. The title also refers to the common Dekaranger usage of "judgement" in determining the innocence or guilt of an Alienizer, using the word to begin "Judgement Time" where the criminal is judge by the highest court in the universe to be innocent or guilty without fail. *When the Gokaigers turn into the Dekarangers after unlocking the true potential of the Dekaranger powers, the way they are facing when their helmets change to the Dekarangers is reminiscent of the morphing sequences in Power Rangers S.P.D. **It's also a reference to their roll-call, as the Dekarangers face to the left while the sirens in their helmets flare. *Although the Action Commanders are obviously alien in nature like all of the Dekaranger opponents, this one is the only one specficially identified as an "Alienizer", the alien criminals identified in Dekaranger as known criminals who have been identified by S.P.D. **Likewise, Kruger acknowledges that the criminal already has been "approved for deletion": unlike nearly every other Sentai, all enemies of the Dekarangers must be judged by the Highest Court in the Universe to determine if they are approved for "deletion" (being eliminated from existence). If the court doesn't give approval, then the being can't be killed even if they're guilty of some other possible crime. *The Dekarangers falsely accusing the Gokaigers is similar to the false accusation of Juuzaiann Braidy in Episode. 06: Green Mystery; both involve the Dekarangers jumping to the conclusion of an alien's guilt, though the former was the Dekarangers' own fault while the latter is due to Zangyack's manipulation of SPD into believing the Gokaigers are criminals. *The Zangyack supplying the criminal with the missiles to destroy Earth cities is similar to the actions of Rainian Agent Abrella with the Alienizers: he doesn't get involve himself, merely supplying the minions and the weapons that many of the space criminals use during their rampages of the planet. **Buramudo's scheme of destroying multiple Earth cities with missiles is actually similar to the final scheme of Boss Iron Claw of CRIME in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger; though they ultimately became a group associated with world domination, CRIME started off similar to the Alienizers in trying to control the planet's criminal underworld. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Ep. 5: Judgement Pirates, Ep. 6: The Most Important Thing, Ep. 7: Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson and Ep. 8: Little Spy Tactics. It was released on August 5, 2011.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 2.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 2, DVD cover GokaiVol02-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *Episode 5 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:tribute episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa